Memory Lane
by AvaTheDarkLord
Summary: The Power of the Memory Memory fruit has trapped the Straw Hat crew! Stuck in an unknown area of darkness, the crew are forced to witness each other's darkest memories, tormenting them into insanity. Will they escape or succumbed to the power of emotion? Post Dressrosa. Starts off a bit tame. Rated T for Language and Violence.


A/N 18/02/16 So I haven't wrote anymore of 'The Reaper' since before Valentine's day, because I'm lazy. Pretty much all there is to it. I read one of those typical 'Crew-Get-Sucked-Into-Luffy's-Memories' fics, and I decided, what if some instead used the power of memory to Torment? After all, most of the crew have sad pasts…. I'm such a cow /3 purposely mentally torturing… oml.. ANYWAY TADA THAT'S WHERE THIS CAME FROM!

Oh oh.. I HAVEN'T FINISHED DRESSROSA, I'm on ep 688, and idek the outcome, so we'll assume Luffy kicks Mingo"s ass and shiz. And life continues. I'd include Law. But as I say, since I'm on 684 I haven't seen his past, but I do know parts from other fics. I haven't read any of the Manga.

Plot: The Power of the Memory Memory fruit has trapped the Straw Hat crew! Stuck in an unknown area of darkness, the crew are forced to witness each other's darkest memories, tormenting them into insanity. Will they escape or succumbed to the power of emotion!?

23/03/16 I think I might add a short first chapter and then some bigger ones when I can.

 **Disclaimer: My God Oda owns One Piece.**

 _ **Chapter One:**_

Of course this had to happen. They just had to piss off the wrong pirate, one with the power of the Memory Memory fruit, might they add.

"Oi. Where are we?" Sanji asked, being the first to stand up, amidst the darkness. Despite the entire area to be cloaked in darkness, the cook could easily see the rest of the crew, scattered around in heaps.

Zoro was next up, offering a hand to Luffy who grinned and was hoisted to his feet. Despite being faced with such a situation, the captain was still radiating his usual positive aura.

One by one the rest of the straw hat pirates had made it to their feet and were looking around, concerned.

"You're all up. Great. Now I can begin!" A voice echoed.

"Hey! That's that grumpy ossan's voice!" Luffy exclaimed, pointing a finger accusingly at the sky.

"I'm not that old! Shut it you brat!" It snapped back.

"Where are we?" Chopper asked, clinging to Nami's leg.

"Simple. You're in my _'dark space'_ here I can break into your minds and expose your memories with the power of the Memory Memory fruit!" The voice chortled, and for proof showed the crew a quick memory scene of them on the Thousand Sunny a few days previously. This caused a few gasps among the crew.

"See. So as revenge, I'm going to use it to torment you all to insanity and then cash in your bounties."

"Insanity? That doesn't sound very _Suuuper_." Franky exclaimed, holding up his arms.

"I've been poking around your minds for a bit now, and I must say I've seen some lovely memories to drive you all positively _Crazy."_ The voice held a sneer to it, that cause a few of the crew to shift uncomfortably.

"But who to start with...mh decisions…how about I start with the most mundane and build up? In that case, Long-nose, you're first!" The voice chuckled darkly and the scene around them began to shift.

"Oi-i," Usopp stuttered, as the scene changed to show a young version of him, running down the pathway in his village, shouting at the top of his lungs.

 **"PIRATE'S ARE COMING!"**

"Wh-Wha-" Present Usopp stammered, if his memories were the least tormenting, what must everyone else have gone through?

 **"Pirates! Pirates are coming**!" Little Usopp continued, causing Robin to raise an eyebrow in question. Present Usopp scratched the back of his head and gave a weak laugh.

"I-erm, used to do this everyday, my Dad- he left to be a Pirate when I was young...so-" Usopp stopped, giving another weak laugh.

Small Usopp had managed to reach his house by this time, and went to go stand beside the bedside of a woman, easily identifiable as Usopp's mother. Afterall...the nose…

" **Pirates are here Mom! They're here**!" Usopp shouted, rushing past the doctor and nurse.

Present day Usopp gulped at the sight of Banchina, his mother. The rest of the crew could certainly see the resemblance and Chopper was stood looking concerned, his Doctor mind wiring.

" **Mom! Were saved! Dad finally came back for us!"** Usopp spoke, causing Banchina to chuckle shallowly.

 **"There you go with your wild imagination again. You silly boy."** Banchina sighed causing Usopp to tear up. The boy continued to spout about how it was true, and was met with a smile.

 **"Promise me one thing. You'll grow up to be brave, like him."**

And then she was _gone._

The memory flickered briefly, and then ended. Present day Usopp, though he looked disheartened, had not begun to cry, and was displaying every bit of braveness he promised he'd gain.

"Ne- _Usopp_ ," Nami started, placing a hand on his shoulder, comforting him the best she could.

"I- I don't think you should worry about me so much Nami. If mine's the weakest memories, I should be the one trying to help all of you, like a brave warrior of the sea!" Usopp exclaimed, puffing his chest and giving a weak grin.

"Yosh. Don't worry, Usopp!" Luffy grinned, reaching up to put a hand on his hat.

"Well that's no good...not good at all…" The voice of the Memory Memory fruit user snarled, flickering a new scene up.

"I guess I'll just throw in some nice memories before I start on the next person!" He cackled, dropping the Straw hats on a familiar island.

"Sabondy!" Nami exclaimed, surprised to see the Archipelago.

The scene shifted, to show Kuma, swatting away the crew one by one, like flies. Luffy lowered his hat to shadow his eyes.

"Oi, bastard, what do you think you're playing at?" Sanji shouted to the voice, foot raised to attack.

One by one the crew were poofed away, leaving Luffy alone, as an emotional wreck, muttering about how weak he was.

"Luffy-bro-" Franky choked up, tears in his eyes, the cyborg easily emotional. The rest of the crew seemed uncomfortable too, except Robin and Zoro, who remained stoic, as best they could.

Present Luffy didn't say anything at first, before bowing his head slightly.

"I-" He started...and stopped. He didn't need to speak, the crew all knew, Luffy, as fearless as he seemed, did fear something afterall, _loneliness_.

"Ah some tears! Great I was beginning to think maybe you were all **_monsters_**!" The voice taunted, pausing.

"Speaking of _**Monsters** , _we have some lovely memories next!" The voice chortled, as the scene changed to an icy landscape. Five pairs of eyes turned to face Chopper, (or just one on Zoro's case) who paled and took a step back.

"Oh fear! It's so wonderful!" The voice cackled.

Then the scene began to swirl and change once more, to an island of snow, to tell the tale of one lonely young _monster_.

 **A/N**

 **I'm sorry its short . Usopp's kinda...like untragic? Idek... .**


End file.
